Das Bedürfnis
by gothikflower
Summary: Lord Draco Malfoy ist seit langer Zeit in Master Harry Potter verliebt und er wird lügen, betrügen und stehlen um ihn zu bekommen. Sobald er ihn hat, muss er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um Harrys Liebe zu gewinnen. AU! Übersetzung! Slash!
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Das Bedürfnis

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry, mit etwas Remus Lupin/Narcissa Malfoy und später Ron/Hermine.

**Setting: **So weit in der Vergangenheit das JK Rowling noch gar nicht geboren wurde.

**Zusammenfassung:** Lord Draco Malfoy ist seit langer Zeit in Master Harry Potter verliebt und er wird lügen, betrügen und stehlen um ihn zu bekommen. Sobald er ihn hat, muss er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um Harrys Liebe zu gewinnen.

**Lady Bahiya´s Disclaimer:** Ich hab JK entführt, in meinen Keller eingeschlossen und Ihre Identität übernommen. Und schau gerade zu wie das Geld einrollt. Ernsthaft, Harry, Draco und die Gang gehören nicht mir. Ich wünsche dass ich so schlau wäre. Irgendwelche originale Handlungen und Charaktere gehören mir und ich würde es schätzen wenn ihr es nicht kopiert.

**Lady Bahiya´s A/N: **Das hier hat vor etwa 2 Jahren mit einer originalen Geschichte mit originalen Charaktere angefangen. Basiert hat dass auf meiner Liebe für Kitschige Liebesromane, bevor ich mich in H/D verliebt habe. Ich kam über es durch einen Zufall und entschied es zu Harry, Draco und der Gang anzupassen.

**Ü. Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. Es gehört alles, den von allen Beneideten, JKR und Lady Bahiya.

**Ü/N: **Ich hab die Geschichte jetzt schon mehrmals in Englisch gelesen und konnte einfach nicht Widerstehen diese Geschichte anderen Deutschen Lesern zugänglich zu machen.Ich hoffe euch wird die Geschichte genauso gut gefallen wie mir.

---------------------------------

Draco entdeckte Harry als er entlang vom Mondlicht beschienenen Strand lief und sein Atem stoppte in seinem Hals. Er schaute so atemberaubend aus, wie der Mond auf ihn herabschien. Und Draco liebte ihn. Er wollte dass Harry so dringend sein eigen wurde, dass er es fast schmecken konnte.

Immer wieder hatte Harry seine Annäherungsversuche gemieden, zu dem Punkt wo er verrückt durch Lust wurde. Aber Draco hatte sich noch nie einen anderen aufgedrängt und er würde jetzt auch nicht anfangen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Draco musste Harry haben oder sterben.

Harry fühlte als würde er beobachtet werden und schaute schnell nach oben. Er sah einen Mann im dunkel, der sich von dem Anwesen seines Vaters abhob. Er fühlte keine Furcht allein in der Nacht gesehen zu werden, da er wusste das es nur Draco sein konnte. Nur ein Mann der so dreist war wie er würde sich in sein Privatleben einmischen.

Er seufzte. Wieso konnte er nicht verstehen, dass eine Person in seiner Position bestimmte Pflichten hatte? Und gerade jetzt waren seine Pflichten zu dem Mann der Ihn adoptiert hatte, Lord Remus Lupin, bis er jemand gefunden hatte der seinen Platz einnahm. Er wusste dass sein Vater wollte dass er jemand heiratete und sein eigenes Leben hatte, aber Harry war noch nicht bereit. In seinem Herzen jedenfalls. Er stellte sein Glück zurück, so dass er das seines Vaters sehen konnte. Draco schien das nicht zu kümmern. Alles was er wollte war etwas zu nehmen und nichts zu geben. Er verabscheute ihn dafür.

„Wann werden Sie mein Gatte?" hatte er ihn eines Tages gefragt. Er kam aus dem nichts und er wusste nicht wie er antworten sollte.

„Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung?" antwortete er unwirsch.

„Sie müssen doch wissen dass ich Sie begehre?"

„Was ist mit Liebe?"

„Liebe?"

„Ja. Der Mann den Ich heirate muss mich lieben. Mit Fehlern und allem. Ich heirate nicht plötzlich die erste Person die fragt."

„Oh der Himmel soll es verbieten, sollte es passieren. Sie, Master Potter, haben keinen einzigen romantischen Knochen in ihrem ganzen Körper."

„Und Sie, Lord Malfoy, sind ein egoistischer, böser Wüstling."

„Um so mehr um Sie zu werben mein Lieber."

„Sie – " fing er an zu sagen und Draco tat das einzige was er schon tun wollte seit er das erste Mal seine Augen auf Harry geworfen hatte. Er grapschte sich Harrys Unterarme, zog ihn bündig an seinen eigenen Körper und küsste ihn.

Harry war empört. Noch nie hatte ein Mann ihn je so intim berührt. Er kämpfte gegen Draco um sich zu befreien und als Antwort wickelte Draco seine Arme um seine Taille und hielt ihn enger. Er fühlte sich schwindelig durch der wenigen Luftzufuhr und begann sich zu Fragen ob er dabei war ohnmächtig zu werden. Dann fühlte er eine Zunge die Naht fühlen, wo seine Lippen zusammen kamen. Er fühlte ein Flattern in seinem Bauch und seine Beine fingen an zu zittern.

Versuchsweise drückte er seine eigene Zunge vorwärts um Dracos Zunge zu berühren und er löste sich beinahe auf. Seine Welt begann weg zu schwimmen als Draco seine Zunge in die warme Höhle seines eigenen Mundes saugte. Er verschlang ihn, brachte ihn immer wieder zum Rand, lies ihn heiß und kalt überall.

Draco begann zu verstehen dass es ein Fehler war ihn zu küssen. Es war wie wenn man in dem feinsten Wein erdrank. Seine Unschuld drohte in aufzulösen. Und als seine Zunge zum ersten Mal sich ausstreckte und seine eigene berührte, nahm er ihn fast gleich hier, auf dem Boden der Bücherei seines Vaters, so stark waren seine Gefühle für diesen Mann. Seinen Harry.

Sich kühner fühlend, befreite er eine Hand streckte sie nach unten und strich Harrys Erektion durch den Stoff seiner Hose…

Die intime Berührung einer Hand auf seinem Körper brachte Harry, wie eine Ladung Kaltes Wasser in sein Gesicht, wieder zu sich. Er versuchte sich aus Dracos Händen zu kämpfen, noch geschockter den je zuvor. Er konnte keine Worte finden die seine Gefühle jetzt beschreiben konnten, so tat er das einzige was ihm gerade einfiel. Er zog seine Hand zurück und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Sie Bastard!" ruf er aus. „Kein Mann hat es je gewagt mich so zu berühren wie Sie heute! Ich bin fast davon überzeugt meinen Vater von dem was Sie getan haben zu informieren!"

„Ich bin vielleicht ein Bastard, Herr Potter aber wissen Sie dies. Wenn Sie ihren Vater von den Freiheiten die ich heute mit ihnen hatte informieren, bin ich dazu gezwungen Ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihre Unschuld geraubt habe. Er wird keine andere Zuflucht haben, als Sie und mich so schnell wie möglich zu verheiraten."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Sie würden es nicht wagen!"

„Versuchen Sie, Harry. Versuchen Sie nur." Harry schaute in seine Augen und sah dass er es ernst meinte.

„Ich hasse Sie, Draco Malfoy. Ich hasse Sie! Sprechen Sie nie wieder zu mir!" Seine Grüne Augen überfüllten sich mit Tränen und er flüchtete den Raum.

„Nein, Master Potter. Sie lieben mich aber weigern sich, sich das einzugestehen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, meine Liebe. Sie sind mein." Versprach er sich selber in dem leeren Raum. Er hatte seine Sachen zusammengepackt und verschwand.

Harry dachte auch über ihr letztes Zusammentreffen nach und konnte den Seufzer, der durch seine Lippen entfliehte, nicht vermeiden. Draco hatte ihn an diesem Tag Sachen fühlen lassen die er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte und diese Gefühle machten ihm riesige Angst. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Und er hasste ihn mehr dafür, dass er ihn dazu brachte so zu fühlen. Er hasste sich selber dafür, dass er es zugelassen hatte. Aber er wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

Er hatte seit diesem Tag nicht mehr gut geschlafen. Jedes mal wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er Draco. Er war das Letzte in seinem Gedächtnis als er einschlief und das Erste in seinen Gedanken, wenn er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. War er verliebt? Ist es das was Liebe ist? Er wünschte seine Mutter wäre noch am Leben um mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er dachte nicht dass sein Adoptivvater es überhaupt verstehen würde.

Als der Wind stärker wurde, kam Harry mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich. Er zog seinen Mantel um seine Schultern um die Kälte abzuwehren und ging zurück zu dem Anwesen seines Vaters. Er sah keinen Weg um Draco auszuweichen, da er direkt in der Mitte des einzigen

Weges nach Hause stand. Er hielt vor ihm an.

„Würden Sie aus dem Weg gehen?" schnappte er.

„Ich war hier zuerst" antwortete Draco.

„Wenn Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, aber es ist hier ziemlich kalt und ich würde gerne gehen bevor ich mir den Tod hole."

„Wieso sind Sie überhaupt hier draußen?"

„Ich brauchte etwas frische Luft"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich meinen Kopf klären musste."

„Warum?" wiederholte er. Er würde ihm keinen Zentimeter geben.

„Sie sind der meist aufdringlichste Mann den ich je getroffen habe!" ruf er schließlich aus.

„Danke für das Kompliment" lächelte er, mit im Mondlicht weiß blitzenden Zähnen.

„Bastard!" Er stürmte an ihm vorbei, wobei er ihn dabei fast umstieß und setzte seinen Weg fort. Dracos lachen verfolgte ihn durch die Nacht.

Wieder störten seine Gedanken an Draco seinen Schlaf. Er musste einen Weg finden um ihn von seinen Gedanken zu säubern oder er würde in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Er setze sich taumelig auf als die Sonne ihn in die Augen stach. Ein Dienstmädchen seines Vaters platzte, aufgeregt aussehend, durch die Tür herein.

„Harry, dein Vater fragt nach dir in diesem Augenblick!" rufte Lady Hermine aus.

„Für was? Ich hatte noch gar nicht mein Frühstück!"

Hermine zog seine beste Kleidung aus dem begehbaren Schrank.

„Ich weis nicht, aber er gehört gefesselt und er ist wütender als ein Bär. Bitte las uns beeilen."

„OK." Seufzte Harry, als er aus seinem Bett stieg. Hermine half ihm sich anzuziehen und versuchte sein wiederspänstiges Haar zu zähmen, bevor sie runter gingen.

Er fand seinen Vater in der Bücherei auf und abgehen.

„Du hast nach mir gefragt, Vater?" Lord Lupin hielt lang genug an um seinen Sohn anzusehen und kam gleich zum Punkt.

„Hast du oder hast du nicht mit Lord Malfoy geschlafen?" Harry war zu geschockt um zu antworten.

„Ich möchte eine Antwort, Harry, und ich möchte sie jetzt!"

„Wo hast du solchen Unsinn gehört?" verlangte er.

„Frag mich nicht, Harry!" sagte Lord Lupin mit finsterem Gesicht. „Du wirst mir jetzt antworten oder Ich werde dein Hinterteil auspeitschen"

„Nein habe ich nicht" er kochte. „Und ich nehme es dir Übel, dass du denkst das ich so was tun könnte."

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Lord Malfoy?" Draco kam in dem Raum bei dem Herbeirufen.

„Ja Sir?"

„Hatten Sie mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie und mein Sohn ein Verhältnis an mehreren Gelegenheiten in den letzten Tagen hatten?"

„Ja Sir, das habe ich gesagt. Und wenn ich so dreist sein darf, hat er mich praktisch danach gefragt."

Für das zweite mal diesen Morgen, wurde Harry in die Sprachlosigkeit geschockt.

„Sie haben nerven!" kreischte er, als er sich auf Draco warf. Draco fing ihn einfach in seinen Armen auf und heftete Harrys Arme an seiner Seite fest.

„Wie Sie sehen, Lord Lupin, hat ihr Sohn eine schwere Zeit seine Hände von mir zu lassen."

„Das ist zuviel. Ich werde eine spezielle Genehmigung des Königs heute Nachmittag einholen und bevor Einbruch der Nacht, wirst du junger Sir, mit Lord Malfoy verheiratet sein!"

„Vater, nein! Bitte! Ich hab nichts getan! Ich kann ihn nicht heiraten!"

„Ich dulde keine Widerrede! Mein Wort ist Gesetzt und du wirst tun was ich dir gesagt habe. Du hast in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben bis diese Hochzeit stattfindet!" Remus drehte seinen Rücken zu Harry und verlies den Raum, im Geheimen applaudierte er sich.

Er hatte die sehnsüchtigen Blicke die Harry dem jungen Lord Malfoy gegeben hatte gesehen und wusste dass Harry seine eigene Glücklichkeit für Remus Nutzen aussetzte. Er wollte etwas Besseres für ihn und er wusste das Draco genau der Mann war um Harry glücklich zu machen. Auch wenn Harry zu Blind war um es zu sehen.

Inzwischen kochte Harry vor Wut und richtete diese Wut auf den Mann, der komplett sein ganzes Leben ruiniert hatte.

„Sie Sohn-einer-Hündin!" sagte er verärgert.

„Wir müssen wohl etwas gegen Ihre Sprache tun. Sie ist sehr würdelos." Schimpfte er.

Harry wurde noch verärgerter.

„Sie haben mein ganzes Leben ruiniert und Ich hasse Sie!"

„Hass ist ein so starkes Wort." Draco rollte seine Augen.

„Und Ich werde Sie hassen bis zu dem Tag an dem ich Sterbe." Harry machte weiter als wenn er ihn nicht gehört hatte.

„Das ist eine Lange zeit in der Zukunft, Liebling."

„Und weiterhin, Ich weis nicht was sie meinen Vater erzählt haben um ihn zu dieser Farce einer Hochzeit zu überreden und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Aber es wird ein Kalter Tag in der Hölle werden, bevor Sie einen Fuß in mein Bett setzen Draco Samuel Xavier Lucius Malfoy! Diese Hochzeit wird nur im Namen sein. Ich werde kochen, ich werde putzen und ich werde meine Ehelichen Pflichten soweit sie zur Haushaltführung gehören machen. Aber ich werde Sie nie in die nähe meines Körpers lassen! Nie!"

Draco erkannte eine Herausforderung wenn er eine hörte und er ging nie an einer Herausforderung, die so köstlich war wie diese, vorbei.

Harry fing an ihm vorbei zu laufen und Draco schnappte sich seinen Ellenbogen und riss ihn zurück, sein eigener ärger herausbrechend.

„Zur Hölle sagen Sie! Sie, Master Potter, sind dabei ein Unterricht in Eheliche Pflichten die Sie erhalten wenn Sie mit mir verheiratet sind, zu bekommen!" Bevor Harry protestieren konnte, schlossen sich Dracos Lippen über seine, heiß und verlangend.

Harrys Mund öffnete sich bei einem Atemzug und Draco nutzte diese Chance um sich mit seiner Zunge in seinen Mund hineinzuschleichen.

Harry dachte nicht dass es möglich war so oft geschockt zu werden, wie er es heute Morgen wurde. Das Gefühl von Dracos Zunge in seinem Mund, hatte alle seine Sinne zügellos herumlaufen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Sein verräterischer Körper fing an unter diesem Angriff zu schmelzen und er befreite seine Arme lang genug um sie um Dracos Nacken zu schlingen.

Das waren all die Signale die Draco brauchte um den Kuss zu sanfter werden zu lassen und Harry wurde mit einem ganz neuen Set der Gefühle belohnt. Er brachte ihn mit der Lust um den verstand und er wollte mehr. Versuchsweise, streifte er seine Hände entlang der Vorderseite von Dracos Körper, an seinem Bauch vorbei und tiefer und Draco zuckte in seinen Armen. Er drängte Harry eindringlich weg und nahm seine geschwollenen Lippen, weite grüne Augen und verstruppeltes Haar in sich auf. Er konnte das Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Sie…sind…mein!" bestimmte er bevor er aus dem Raum schritt. Harry beobachtete, zitternd durch Begierde, wie er ging. Er sank auf den Stuhl hinter ihm, wissend das Lord Draco Malfoy gerade einen Anspruch auf seinen Körper erheben hatte und das es nichts gab was er dagegen tun konnte.

---------------------------------

**Ü/N:** So das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel wird in etwa einer Woche rauskommen, vielleicht auch etwas früher. Ich kann euch nichts Versprechen, es kommt darauf an, wann ich Zeit habe.

**Ü/N:** Ich brauch unbedingt einen Beta!!! Hoffe einer von euch hat Lust diesen Job zu übernehmen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Ü/N: **Hi Leute! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Es kam früher raus als ich gedacht habe. Lag wahrscheinlich daran das es ziemlich Kurz ist. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!

**angelseys & spiritofair: **Danke für die netten Kommentare, die haben mich ermutigt so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen.

**Rune:** Auch dir ein Danke! Vor allem dafür das du dich als Beta angeboten hasst! Ich würde dich gerne für den Job haben! Ich hätte dir dass 2 Kapitel schon geschickt, konnte aber keine Kontakt Adresse finden. Könntest du die mir noch sagen?

---------------------------------

**A/N: **Tut mir leid das das Kapitel so kurz ist. Konnte es nicht vermeiden.

---------------------------------

Zu seinem Wort stehend, hatte Remus eine spezielle Genehmigung des Königs erhalten und Harry und Draco wurden noch an diesem Abend in Remus Garten, vor Dracos Mutter und den Bediensteten, verheiratet.

Harrys Stimme zitterte als er die Treueschwüre aufsagte, die der Pfarrer ihn bat zu wiederholen und er war fast nicht Wahrnehmbar als er die Worte „Achtung und Gehorsamkeit" wiederholen musste.

Neben ihm zitierte Lord Draco Malfoy, in einer Starken und Verständlichen Stimme, seine Treueschwüre ohne Pause und er ging auch noch soweit das er Harry winkte als er zu „andere Aufzugeben" kam.

Harry fühlte einen kleinen Stoß Eifersucht, an den Gedanken daran das Draco andere Liebhaber nehmen würde.

_Und warum sollte mich das kümmern? _Fragt er sich._ Er kann so viele Liebhaber haben wie er möchte, solange er mich alleine läst._

Der Pfarrer verkündete endlich dass sie verheiratet wären und Draco gab ihm einen kleinen leichten Kuss den Harry aus irgendeinem Grund atemlos hinterließ.

---------------------------------

Das Abendessen war eine ruhige Angelegenheit und Harry musste sich davon zurückhalten Draco mit seiner Gabel zu stechen, als der Blonde seine Hand auf Harrys Hüfte legte. Stattdessen lehnte er sich zu seinen neuen Ehemann und Lord und zischte in sein Ohr.

„Entfernen Sie ihre Hand in diesem Augenblick oder ich werde Sie zum Eunuchen machen."

„Versuch es und ich werde dich so schnell über meine Knie, mit heruntergelassenen Hose haben, dass sich dir der Kopf drehen wird" warnte Draco ihn mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Harry holte scharf Luft und rückte weg.

„Sie würden es nicht wagen!"

„Versuch mich, Liebling. Deine kleine Theatraliken mögen vielleicht bei deinem Vater wirken aber sie werden nicht bei mir. Du bist nun mein und ich kann tun was immer ich auch will, wann immer ich es will und niemand wird etwas zu deiner Verteidigung sagen."

Harry zitterte bei Dracos Worten, wissend das er es Ernst meinte.

„Ich hasse Sie" sagte Harry unglücklich. Draco antwortete nicht, stattdessen kehrte er zu dem Gespräch, das er mit Remus hatte zurück. Harry fühlte sich übel und setzte seine Gabel zur Seite.

Narcissa Malfoy beobachtete ihren neuen Schwiegersohn durch ihre Wimpern. Sie war erfreut dass ihr Sohn endlich einen Gefährten gewählt hatte, wie unüblich sein Weg auch war, um ihn zu erhalten. Sie war sogar noch erfreuter darüber, das es der Adoptivsohn von dem Mann war den sie vom weiten liebte. Sie mochte Harry und hoffte nur dass er irgendwann ihren Sohn so lieben würde, wie ihr Sohn ihn so offensichtlich liebte.

_Du hast einen Kampf vor dir, mein Junge. Harry wird dir seine Liebe nicht so einfach geben._ Dachte sie zu sich.

Lady Hermine holte Harry kurz danach und nahm ihn zu seinem Zimmer, um ihm beim Packen seiner Sachen zu helfen.

„All dies wird nicht in die Kutsche passen" sagte Harry.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Ich werde mit deinen restlichen Sachen Morgen früh kommen."

„Du kommst zu dem Gut?"

„Ja. Wie du weist, bin ich deine Dienerin. Wohin du gehst, geh auch ich."

„Aber Remus-"

„- hat mich danach gefragt. So mach dir keine Sorgen darum" lächelte sie. Harry setzte sich schwer auf das Ende seines Bettes und seufzte.

„Ich kann das nicht tun Hermine." Er schaute runter auf seine Hände. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und überdeckte diese mit ihren eigenen.

„Doch du kannst Harry. Lord Lupin und ich glauben an dich."

„Glauben? Das ich nicht lache. Er ist der der mich zuerst in diese Situation gebracht hat." Harry runzelte seine Stirn.

„Kannst du ihn beschuldigen? Harry, er hat dich seit du ein Säugling warst aufgezogen. Er kennt dein Herz genauso gut wie du. Er macht das nicht um Grausam zu sein. Er macht das weil er dich liebt und weil er dich Glücklich sehen will."

„Er hat mich gezwungen Malfoy zu heiraten! Was für eine Liebe ist das?"

„Die Liebe eines Vaters, der seinen Sohn Glücklich und umsorgt von dem man den er liebt, sehen will." Sagte Hermine in einer Leisen Stimme. Harry schaute zu ihr geschockt hinauf.

„Ich Liebe Malfoy nicht! Tue ich nicht!"

„Wenn willst du überzeugen Harry? Mich oder dich?" Bevor Harry antworten konnte, kam ein weiterer Bediensteter seines Vaters um ihm zu sagen dass die Malfoys warten würden.

Sich zu seinem Schicksal ergebend, gesellte er sich zu den Malfoys in ihrer Kutsche und sie reisten Richtung Gut Malfoy … und einer ungewissen Zukunft …


	3. Kapitel 3

**Ü/N: **Waahhh! Schon 2 Monate seit meinem letzen Update! ES TUT MIR SO LEID!!!!!!!!!!! VorSchamindenBodensink Mich hat leider das Reale Leben eingeholt (Fahrschule+ Prüfung, neuer Arbeitsplatz, Internetverbot, …) schnief Sorrrrrryyy!

Das Kapitel wurde leider nicht von einen meiner Beta durchgeschaut, ich wollte es euch so schnell wie möglich geben. Aber ich versprech euch das alle 3 Kapitel nochmals überprüft werden (aber nur wenn meine Beta es machen ´)

Also noch viel Spaß mit dem dritten Kapitel.

**AMJ, spiritofair, Phynes, angelseyes, Ryanne1512: **Danke für die Lieben Reviews.

**Lin-Lin68:** Danke das du dich als einer meiner Beta zu verfügung stellst.

---------------------------------

Harry hatte bis jetzt das Gut noch nie gesehen. Er hatte aber Geschichten über es gehört und diese stellten es nicht gerade Willkommen dar. Geschichten über Lebende Tote, Geister und lauter verschiedene über böse Wesen flossen leicht über die Lippen der Bediensteten und brachten Harry von dem Ort ab.

Als sie zu Gut Malfoy kamen, fing Harry an zu denken, dass die Bediensteten es mochten Geschichten zu erfinden.

Gut Malfoy schien ein großer Ort zu sein, aber es war nicht dunkel und unheimlich wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Bunte stellen aus Bäumen und Blumen umsäumten die kreisförmige Straße und er konnte 3 oder 4 Bedienstete sehen, wie sie arbeiteten um den Garten in seiner Schönheit beizubehalten. Er erfasste in einem flüchtigen Augenblick einen kleinen See in der nähe der linken Seite des Hauses, zwischen einer Gruppe von Ulmen die Schutz vor der Sonne spendeten. _Ein perfekterr Platz für ein Picknick._ Grübelte er im Stillen.

Die Kutsche hielt vor den massiven Eichentüren und eine Person, wo er annahm das es der Pförtner ist, kam die Treppe herrunter um Türen der Kutsche zu öffnen. Er half Lady Malfoy zuerst herraus.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Herrin" grüßte der Bedienstete freundlich.

„Danke schon, Nigel" lächelte sie. Draco verlies die Kutsche als nächstes.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Mein Lord" lächelte Nigel.

„Danke Nigel" nickte Draco.

Draco drehte sich um um Harry anzuschauen, der plötzlich nervös wurde.

„Komm her, Liebling. Es muss noch nach den Tieren gesehen werden." Draco hielt geduldig seine Hand raus. Während er einen tiefen, ermutigen Atemzug nahm, akzeptierte Harry seine Hand und stieg aus.

„Willkommen im Gut Malfoy, Master Harry" begrüßte ihn Nigel.

„Danke" antwortete Harry in einer kleinen Stimme.

Er versuchte seine Hand von Dracos wegzuziehen aber Draco hielt seine Hand in einem festen Griff. Dieses mal widersprach Harry nicht, so nervös wie er war.

Sie gingen hinein und Harry sah eine Reihe von Bediensteten die in Richtung der großen Eingangshalle aufgestellt waren. Er musste das Verlangen umzukehren und aus der Tür herraus zu Rennen unterdrücken. Draco hielt seine Hand und führte ihn die Reihe entlang, wobei sich jeder Bedienstete ihren neuen Schützling vorstellten. Sie alle schienen freundlich zu ihm zu sein und er entspannte sich etwas.

„Vielleicht möchte Harry sich jetzt etwas ausruhen, Draco. Es war ein sehr ermüdender Tag" ermahnte ihn Narcissa.

„Danke sehr, Lady Malfoy" sagte Harry zu ihr. Sie tätschelte seine Schulter liebevoll.

„Bitte sag Cissa oder Mutter zu mir wenn es dir angenehm ist. Du bist nun Familie." Sie küsste seine Wange und schritt dann die breite Treppe hinauf, in richtung ihrer Räume im zweiten Stock.

„Ist da irgendwas das sie Brauchen, Mein Lord?" fragte Nigel als er wie aus dem nichts auftauchte.

„Nein danke Nigel. Ich werde nur Harry für etwas Ruhe zu seinen Raum führen."

„Sehr gut. Haben sie einen netten Abend, Mein Lord, Master Harry." Nigel drehte sich zu den anderen Bediensteten um sie für den Abend zu entlassen, als Harry und Draco in Richtung des dritten Stock hinaufgingen.

Draco warf immer wieder einen flüchtigen Blick auf Harry als sie den dunkel beleuchteten Flur entlang liefen, um sein Stimmung herauszufinden. Seit sie Lord Lupin´s verlassen hatten, war Harry merkwürdig still. Er wusste das sein Ehemann über das was diese Nacht mit sich bringen würde nervös war und er hoffte nur dass er es für ihn besonders machen kann.

„Hier sind wir" lächelte Draco, als er anhielt um die Türe am Ende des Flures zu öffnen. Er lies Harry vor ihm eintreten. Harry schaute sich staunend um. Es war riesig. Alleine das Wohnzimmer war größer als das bei sich zu Hause. Aber was seine Aufmerksamkeit erekte war das Himmelbett im König Edward Stil in der Mitte des Raumes. Sein Herzschlag klang laut in seinen eigenen Ohren.

„Ich sollte nicht hier sein" flüsterte Harry. Draco war sich nicht sicher ob er richtig gehört hatte.

„Bitte was?"

„Ich sollte nicht hier sein" wiederholte Harry, dieses mal lauter. Draco war geschockt.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich fühle das mein Leben nicht mehr mein eigenes ist und es ist ihre schuld. Ich bin noch nicht bereit ihr Gatte zu sein. Ich war noch nie bereit für dies. Aber Sie haben mich in diese Heuchelei´ hineingezwungen und nun muss ich damit leben, für den Rest meines Lebens. Wieso haben Sie mich zu diesem Leben verdammt?" Die Tränen die Harry schon den ganzen Abend über versuchte zu unterdrücken, befreiten sich schließlich von seinen Augen.

„Harry. Wieso kannst du nicht verstehen das ich dich Liebe?"

„Nein. Sagen Sie nicht etwas dass Sie nicht meinen, Draco. Ich glaube nicht dass Sie überhaupt dazu fähig sind jemand anderes als sich selbst lieben zu können."

Harry rieb wütend seine Augen, da er es hasste wie ein Schwächling vor diesem Mann auszusehen.

„Lass mich meine Liebe beweisen." Bettelte Draco, als er näher heranging.

„Nein. Bleiben Sie weg von mir. Ich hasse sie, Draco Malfoy. Ich hasse Sie wirklich."

Harry bewegte sich in Richtung des Badezimmers das er vorher entdeckt hatte und hörte hinter sich etwas, das sich anhörte wie ein knurren. Bevor er noch einen weiteren Schritt tun konnte, wurde er stürmisch nach hinten gezogen und gegen die Tür gepresst, wobei sich der verärgerte Blonde gegen seine Vorderseite presste. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock.

„Du magst mich zwar hassen aber ich Liebe dich, du kleiner Narr." Zischte Draco bevor er Harrys Lippen in einem brennenden Kuss beanspruchte.

_Gott rette mich!_ Harry stöhnte als Dracos teuflische Zunge seinen Mund plünderte. Dracos Finger waren in Harrys Haar verwickelt und steuerten den Kuss so wie er ihn haben wollte. Zuerst war es hart und wütend und Harry fühlte wie sein verräterischer Körper darauf antwortete. Fast schmolz er gegen den Mann und Draco veränderte den Kuss. Es wurde zärtlicher und süßer und Harry dachte dass er von den Gefühlen sterben würde. Draco stoppte kurz um Luft zu holen und überfiel ihn wieder, er attackierte Harrys Nacken in dem er ihn sanft leckte und kniff, was dazu führte dass Harry seine Finger schmerzlich in Dracos hüften vergrab. Immer weiter gingen die Küsse und Harry wusste nicht wo der eine Anfing und der andere Aufhörte.

Und wie zuvor, brachte Dracos Hand auf seinem meist privatesten Bereich ihn zurück zu seinem Verstand wie eine Ohrfeige. Er sträubte sich in Dracos Armen und schuppste ihn mit Gewalt von sich weg. Ihr Atem war ungleichmäßig.

Draco war zufrieden, als er sah das Harrys Lippen wegen seinen Küssen geschwollen und dass diese Leuchteten Grünen Augen mit Zorn und Lust gefüllt waren. Harry wollte Ihn, er wusste dass er es tat. Er musste nur einen Weg finden um Harry das sehen zu lassen.

„Ich hab Ihnen gesagt das Sie mich nicht Berühren sollen, Sie Schwein!" Harry machte ein finsteres Gesicht, als er versuchte seinen Körper zu kontrollieren.

„Dir haben meine Aufmerksamkeiten gefallen, Liebling. Du magst es zwar in deinem Kopf verleugnen aber dein Körper lügt nicht." Draco grinste als sein Blick auf Harry Schritt fiel.

„Verschwinde!" stoß Harry hervor. „Verschwinde einfach!"

„Ich denke nicht, Liebling. Dies hier sind meine Räume und als solche, entscheide Ich wer hier schläft."

„Dann werde ich woanders einen Platz zum Schlafen finden!" Harry bewegte sich wieder Richtung Tür, aber Draco hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich mag die Idee nicht das meine Bedienstete denken dass ich dich misshandelt habe. Wenn meine Gegenwart dich so verärgert, werde ich auf dem Sofa schlafen. Und Ich schlage vor das du die Tür heute Nach zu schließt oder Ich könnte etwas machen was Ich bereuen würde." Draco drehte sich um und verlies den Raum die Tür hinter sich zu schlagend. Harry schloss sofort die Schlafzimmertür, brach auf dem Bett zusammen und Schluchzte stark in die Kissen.

Im Wohnzimmer hörte Draco diesen Laut und musste das verlangen sich zu entschuldigen, dafür dass er so ein Arsch war, widerstehen.

„Wieso kann er nicht sehen dass wir für einander bestimmt sind?" fragte er sich selber. „Was mache ich falsch?"

_Rede mit deiner Mutter._ Flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Verstand. Er nickte zu sich selber, entschlossen dazu Harrys Herz zu gewinnen, auch wenn es ihn umbrachte.


	4. ÜN

**Ü/N:** Hi Leute! Es tut mir ja so leid, dass ich bis jetzt immer noch nicht das nächste Kapitel rausgebracht habe! SORRY!!

Aber ich hatte gründe. Mein heißgeliebter und treuer Gefährte, mein Computer, hat mich verlassen. Er hatte sich einen schrecklichen Virus eingefangen. -schnief- Compuuuuuuter verlass mich nicht!! -schnief-

Äh sorry, ich traure immer noch um ihn.

Naja, um es kurz zu halten, sind meine ganzen Daten verloren gegangen, unteranderem die nächsten 2 Kapitel die ich um Weihnachten reinstellen wollte, und ich hatte keinen Computer mehr.

Also auch keinen Internetzugriff.

Nach monatelangem Sparen konnte ich mir dann endlich einen neuen Leisten und bekam ihn dann auch Anfang März.

Was ich also in dieser Notiz sagen wollte ist:

**Ich versuche bis Ende Wochenende das nächste Kapitel fertig zu übersetzen und rauszubringen!!**

Vielleicht bekomm ich es auch hin 2 Kapitel zu übersetzen, ich kann euch aber nichts versprechen.

Sayonara meine Leserlein!


	5. Kapitel 4

**Ü/N:** So, hier ist endlich das nächste Kapitel!! Hoffe es sind nicht so viele Fehler drin.

Nochmals ein herzlichen ENTSCHULDIGUNG das es so lange gedauert hat.

Ich mach mich jetzt gleich ans nächste Kapitel. Ich kann euch aber nicht sagen ob ich es schaffe heute noch reinzustellen oder erst in den nächsten paar Tagen.

Ciao!!

- - -

Wie versprochen kam Lady Hermiene am nächsten Morgen mit Harry´s restlichen Sachen an. Draco dirigierte sie zu ihren Räumen und informierte sie das er in seinen Arbeitszimmer wäre, wenn sie Ihn brauchen würde. Sie beobachtete wie er davon stolzierte bevor sie sich zu seiner Mutter umdrehte.

„Vergeben Sie mir Meine Lady, das ich so unverblümt bin, aber ihr Sohn ist heute Morgen ein Arsch."

„Das ist er. Er hat es sich aber selber zu verschulden."

„Oh?"

„Ich vermute mal das sie wissen das Harry diese Vermählung bekämpft?"

„Oh das weis ich. Aber ich weis auch das Harry dies genau so viel will wie Ihr Sohn, wenn nicht noch mehr. Aber so wie ihr Sohn ist, macht er es nur noch komplizierter."

„Beide fühlen sich elend. Harry hat kaum zwei Wörter bei dem Frühstück heute morgen gesprochen und hat sich sofort entschuldigt, kaum das das Geshirr weggeräumt war. Es half auch nicht das Draco ihn wegen den kleinsten Sachen angefaucht hat." seuftzte Narcissa.

„Wo ist Harry jetzt?" wunderte sich Hermine.

„Als ich Ihn zuletzt gesehen habe, war er drausen in den Gärten." Sie zeigte auf ein Paar Türen hinter ihr. „Er sollte immer noch dort sein, da ich nicht sah wie er wieder hereinkam."

„Bitte entschuldigen sie mich, Lady Malfoy" Hermine bewegte sich in Richtung der Türen aber Narcissas Stimme die leicht ihren namen rief, lies sie wieder umdrehen.

„Liebt Harry wirklick meinen Sohn?"

„Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, Lady Malfoy."

„Dann gibt es noch Hoffnung für die beiden. Draco kann zwar stur sein aber er hat ein gutes Herz wen es um Harry geht."

„Dann als die zwei erwachsenen in diesem Viereck, sollten wir doch diese Sachen richtig stellen, oder?" lächelte Hermine.

„Wir sollten." kicherte Narcissa. „Ich habe das Gefühl das sie und Ich gut miteinander auskommen werden, Lady Hermine."

„Stimmt." Hermine grinste und setzte ihre Suche nach Harry fort.

- - -

Er sah so verzweifelt aus, wie er auf einen der vielen Steinbänken die den Pfad des Gartens säumten saß und ihr Herz brach. Unbemerkt beobachtete sie wie er tief einatmete und seine Hand entlang seinen Wangen streifte. Sie sah die nasse Spur die die Tränen hinterliesen und wollte selber weinen. Leise bewegte sie sich zu seiner Seite.

Harry fühlte eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter und schreckte zurück.

„Bitte gehen Sie weg, Draco." flüsterte er. Er hatte nicht die Kraft dazu sich mit den Launen seines Gattens auseinander zu setzen.

„Ich bins Harry." kam Hermines Stimme.

Harry wirbelte herum, überascht und erfreut seine beste freundin zu haben. Er wickelte seine Arme um ihre schmale Hüfte, versteckte seinen Kopf in ihrem Bauch und weinte sein Herz aus. Sie lies ihn weinen und streichelte sein Haar in einer tröstenden Geste.

Als er aufhörte setzte sie sich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand.

„Ich denke ich habe alles vermasselt, Mine."

„In wiefern?"

„Du hattes gestern recht. Ich liebe ihn. Und ich habe große Angst davor."

„Ist es das warum du so traurig bist?" wunderte sie sich. Es kam ein kleines Nicken.

„Warum bist du darüber so traurig? Du weist das er dich liebt."

„Ich weis das. Aber das ganze jagt mir einen riesen Schrecken ein. Ich kann aber nicht erklären wieso."

„Hat es dich verletzt das Draco dir diese Hochzeit aufgezwungen hat?"

„Tief unten? Nein, es hat sogar etwas berauschendes so sehr gewollt zu werden."

Harry schaffte es ein kleines lächel heraus zu bekommen.

„Dann sehe ich nicht wo das Problem liegt, Harry."

„Ich bin es. Ich ärgere mich über die Tatsache das er sich so einen Weg in mein Leben gebahnt hat. Wie weis ich das er mich als Person mag und nicht als ein Ding das er vor seinen snobbischen Freunden herumzeigen kann? Wie konnte Remus so etwas zulassen?"

„Vielleicht weil Remus wusste wie du für Draco fühlst. Von was du mir erzählt hast, hat Remus Dracos Aussagen über deine Tugend nicht verleugnet oder wiederlegt. Wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte Remus das Recht gehabt Draco zu einem Duell herauszufordern um deine Ehre zu verteidigen. Das sollte die etwas sagen."

„Denkst du das Remus Draco mit seinen Plänen für mich geholfen hatt?"

„Ich denke so, ja. Aber Harry, Remus hat es nur getan weil er dich liebt und er nicht sehen will wie du dein Leben vergeudest, in dem du bei ihm bleibst und dich um seine Bedürfnisse kümmerst. Du verdienst es ein eigenes Leben zu haben. Remus wollte dir eins mit seinem Segen zu geben."

„Das macht es aber trotzdem nicht richtig." murmelte Harry. „Aber ich versteh seine Gründe besser. Was soll ich tun, Hermine? Ich habe letze Nacht praktisch dem Mann sein eigenes Bett verweigert."

„Du hast WAS getan?" staunte Hermine. Ihr Ton reichte aus, das er sich fühlte als wäre er einen Meter groß. „Harold James Potter, hast du deinen ganzen Verstand verloren?"

„Der Mann hat sich praktisch an mich geworfen! Wie sollte ich den reagieren?"

„Er hat sich an dich geworfen? Wie ist das möglich?"

„Er hatte mich an die Schlafzimmertür gepresst und hat meinen Atem aus mir heraus geküsst." gab Harry zu und wurde ganz rot als er sich erinnerte wie sich Dracos Körper anfühlte als er ihn gegen die Tür presste und die heiße nässe der Zunge in seinem Mund.

„Und du hast ihn rausgeworfen?"

„Ja." Auf ihren Blich darauf seuftzte er in Verzweiflung, „Ich hatte ANGST, Hermine! Wie sollte ich den bitte darauf reagieren?"

„Wie es alle Jungfrauen auf ihrer Hochzeitsnacht tun. Sich ausziehen und den Mann mit dir machen lassen was er wil." sagte sie auf der unverblümtesten Weise die sie sich ausdenken konnte. Harry war sich sicher das sein Gesicht so Rot wie die Rosen war, die neben ihm in einem Busch wuchsen.

„Hermine!" stöhnte er als er versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Darauf lächelte sie.

„Es ist schön dich wieder Lachen zu sehen, Harry."

„Ich bin froh das du hier bei mir bist." seuftzte Harry. Sie umarmte ihn zertlich.

„Harry, alles was ich dir geben kann ist dieser kleine Rat. Liebe ist nicht einfach. Du kannst sie nur so nehmen wie sie kommt und auf das Beste hoffen."

Harry schaute sie an und sah den wehmütigen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Du vermisst Blaise, oder?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Wenn er nicht von den Pirate getötet worden wäre, denkst du ihr zwei hättet geheiratet?"

„Wir haben ein paar mal darüber geredet, aber ich denke keiner von uns war dafür bereit." seuftzte sie.

„Du wirst wieder jemanden finden." lächelte er.

„Man kann träumen." Sie nickte. „Ich geh jetzt besser wieder rein und mach sicher das alle deine Sachen in den richtigen Plätzen sind. Ich seh dich beim Mittagessen?"

„Darauf kannst du zählen." Harry lächelte. Hermine nickte und ging dan zurück ins Haus. Aber nicht für das was sie sagte.

Nachdem sie Nigel nach dem Weg zu dem Arbeitszimmer des Gutes gefragt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Lord des Gutes zu suchen. Sie hatte ein paar ausgewählte Wörter mit dem Mann zu teilen.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Ü/N: Tja, ich weis das ihr mich am liebsten lynchen würdet, weil ich erst wieder nach über einem Jahr das nächste Kapitel übersetze. Es tut mir echt SO leid!!! Ich hab noch nicht mal ne richtige Entschuldigung, außer vielleicht das ich irgendwie die Lust dazu verloren hatte. Dazu kam das ich Sep 08 ne Ausbildung angefangen habe und dann immer weniger Zeit hatte (mit Arbeit und Berufsschule). Noch einmal SORRY! **

**Hier kommt auf jeden Fall Kapitel 5.**

- - -

Sie klopfte dreimal an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers.

„Herein." hörte sie Dracos unverwechselbare Stimme. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, da sie wusste das Sie es für Harrys Vorteil machte und öffnete die Türe und trat hinein.

Draco war nicht wie sie dachte an seinem Schreibtisch, sondern in einer Nische mit einem Fenster durch das er, vermutete sie, die Luft anstarrte. Als sie näher heran trat erkannte sie, das es eine perfekte Sicht auf die hinteren Gärten hatte ... und auf Harry. Harry saß immer noch da wo sie ihn verlassen hatte. Alle paar Momente sah sie wie sich seine Schultern nach oben bewegten und sich dann wieder in die Ausgangsposition entspannten. Sie erkannte dass er seufzte. Er tat das nur wenn er hart über etwas nachdachte.

„Lady Hermine, ich vermute das sie mit mir reden möchten?"

Draco hatte sie erwischt, wie sie ihn anstarrte als er Harry beobachtete.

„Ja." nickte sie. „Warum genau haben sie Harry geheiratet?"

„Er ist meine andere Hälfte. Er vervollständigt mich wie es noch keiner davor geschafft hat." antwortete er sofort.

„Lieben sie ihn?"

„Ich nehme an."

„Sie nehmen es an?" staunte sie. „Da ist kein `annehmen`. Entweder sie tun es oder nicht. Ich werde es nicht erlauben das sie mit seinen Gefühlen so rumspielen als wären sie Puppen an einem Faden, Sir!" Sie blickte ihn finster an.

Draco starrte sie für mehrere Minuten lang an und kam zu einer schlimmen und unangenehmen Schlussfolgerung. Und er sagte es laut.

„Sie möchten Ihn für sich selbst!" rief er und hoffte dass er falsch lag.

„Sie sind verrückt" stoß sie heraus.

„Sie lieben ihn, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich tue ich das" rief sie. „Er ist mein bester Freund seit dem wir 7 Jahre alt waren. Er ist alles für mich."

„Warum haben sie ihn dann nicht geheiratet?"

„Gott sind sie begriffsstutzig?" schnappte sie. „Erstens – er ist Schwul. Zweitens – ich bin es nicht. Drittens – er ist wie ein Bruder für mich, allein die Vorstellung ist anekelnd. Viertens – welchen Teil von er liebt sie haben sie nicht verstanden? Fünftens – Die Weasleys würden sie köpfen. Sie würden sie nicht mal 5 Schritte entfernt vor ihre Türe lassen. Ihr Vater hat ihr Leben ruiniert." Ärgerte sich Hermine ohne darüber nachzudenken. Sie errötete bis zu ihren Haarwurzeln als sie bemerkte dass ihre letzte Aussage nicht mit ihrem jetzigen Gesprächsthema zu tun hatte.

Draco schaute nachdenklich aus.

„Es ist witzig das sie die Weasleys erwähnen. Ihr jüngster Sohn, Ronald, ist mein persönlicher Bediensteter."

„was?" Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Von dem was sie von den Weasleys wusste, war das sie jeden mit dem Namen Malfoy vom herzen heraus hassten. Könnte sie falsch liegen?

„Ronald Weasley ist bei mir angestellt und ist es seit mehreren Jahren. Freiwillig, wenn ich das hinzufügen darf."

„Sie Lügen!" rief sie mit ihrer Hand fuchtelnd. Draco Äugen funkelten spekulativ.

„Ah, es ist also Ronald den sie mögen. Interessant." Hermine war wieder sprachlos. „Aber sie kamen um über Harry und mich zu reden." Er zeigte auf einen Stuhl der gegenüber von ihm stand und sie setzte sich, froh das Draco das Thema wieder zu Harry brachte.

„Ich möchte nur wissen was Ihre Pläne sind. Ich mag es nicht ihn traurig zu sehen."

„Ich wusste nicht das er traurig ist." murmelte Draco.

„Mein Lord, bitte hören sie mich an. Ich weis das Harry sie liebt, er hat es mir gesagt aber ..."

„Aber was?"

„Ich sollte ihnen das nicht erzählen. Harry würde mich töten dafür das ich sein Vertrauen missbraucht habe, aber sie müssen wissen was er durchgemacht hat und müssen verstehen was er fühlt."

„Lady Hermine, bitte erzählen sie mir was sie Wissen." flehte Draco. Hermine seufzte tief.

„Als wir 13 Jahre alt waren, wurde Harry fast vergewaltigt." verkündete sie. Das war das letzte was Draco erwartete zu hören und sein Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen.

„Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Wir waren im Dorf und kauften Vorräte im Markt ein, als Dudley Dursley und seiner Gruppe auf uns losging. Harry hatte schon vorher Begegnungen mit ihnen und sagte mir dass ich weglaufen sollte. Deswegen rannte ich, aber nicht bevor sie sich ihn schnappten und ihn schwarz und blau schlagen. Ich hab die restliche Geschichte von einen der Zeugen. Als er dann wehrlos war, zogen sie ihn aus." Sie holte noch mal tief Luft.

„Ich kam gerade mit Remus zurück als Dudley dabei war in Harry einzudringen. Ich konnte hören wie Harry vor schmerzen schrie. Ich werde diese Geräusche solange ich lebe nie vergessen. Ich habe nicht an die Folgen für mich selber gedacht. Ich warf mich auf ihn und zog ihn an seinem Haaren und kratze an seinem Gesicht, ich tat alles um ihn von Harry runter zu bringen. Seine Freunde rannten weg aber der Wachmeister hat sie schnell gefangen. Ich musste von Dudley weggezogen werden. Erst als ich wusste das Dudley weggebracht würde ging ich zu Harry. Er wusste dass ich da war, obwohl seine beiden Augen zugeschwollen waren. Er brauchte einen Monat um sich von seinen Verletzungen zu erholen. Es vergingen 2 Jahre bevor seine Alpträume verschwanden." 

„War er … Ich meine… ist er…" Draco brachte die Wörter nicht heraus, er war zu geschockt.

„Wenn ich eine Sekunde zu spät gewesen wäre, würde er es nicht sein." Erwiderte Hermine sanft.  
Draco lehnte sich schwer Atmend an die Wand.

„Scheiße!" fluchte er plötzlich als er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr.

„Mein Lord, Ich weiß das sie ihn nicht zu etwas zwingen werden, aber bitte … seien sie mit ihm geduldig."

„Ich werde es versuchen, wenn er mich lässt." Nickte Draco.

„Dann sind sie ein größerer Gentleman als ich es dachte." Sie stand auf, knickste höflich und lies ihn mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

Draco wartete bis sie weg war bevor er seine Gefühle zulas und brach in Tränen aus. Sein Harry hatte schon so viel durchgemacht und war eine stärkere Person dafür. Er wischte sich seine Augen und drehte sich um und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Bevor diese Woche vorüber ist, werde ich dich glücklicher machen als du bis jetzt warst" schwörte er zu sich selber.

---

Wie sie es versprochen hatte, rief Hermine Harry zum Mittagessen.

Er war überrascht darüber wie enttäuscht er sich fühlte, als er entdeckte dass er nur mit seiner Schwiegermutter essen würde.

„Draco hatte etwas in der Ortschaft zu erledigen und wird wieder zum Abendessen da sein." sagte sie ihm.

„Oh" murmelte Harry als er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie verletzt er war. Er sah nicht dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Narcissas Gesicht schlich.

---

Gerade als das Mittagessen endete, brachte Nigel eine Mitteilung für Harry mit einer einzelnen grünen und weißen Lilie. Er öffnete die an ihn adressierte Notiz.

__

-Triff mich heute Abend um halb acht vor Madam Malkins Opern Haus.

_Trag deine besten Sachen._

_Draco-_

Harry versuchte nicht zu grinsen. Er war noch nie in der Oper. Er hatte über sie Sachen gehört aber Remus hatte zu viele Pflichten und keine freie Zeit um mit ihm hinzugehen.

„Ich sehe, dann werde ich heute Abend alleine speisen" lächelte Narcissa.

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter Malfoy. Ich könnte bleiben"sagte Harry und meinte jedes Wort.

„Unsinn, Harry. Du musst mit Draco mehr Zeit verbringen wenn ihr zwei zusammen leben wollt. Geh und hab eine gute Zeit. Ich denke du brauchst ein Nickerchen. Ich lasse dich von Lady Hermine rechtzeitig wecken, so dass du noch genügend Zeit hast um dich herzurichten."

Er überraschte sich und seine Schwiegermutter als er zu ihr hinüber ging und ihr auf die Wange küsste bevor er in Richtung seiner Räume ging. Er hatte die Nacht zuvor sehr wenig geschlafen, da er erwartete das Draco die Tür nieder stieß und sich an ihn heranmachte. Aber nichts in diese Richtung geschah.

Sobald sein Kopf das Kissen berührte schlief er ein, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und Dracos Namen auf seinen Lippen.

**Ü/N: Ich bin auch gerade dabei eine andere Harry Potter Story zu Übersetzen. Sie kommt aber aus einem ganz anderen Genre. Sie heißt „Eine zweite Chance im Leben" von Miranda Flairgold und ist der erste Teil einer Serie und hat 35 Kapitel. **

****

Hier ist die Zusammenfassung des Autors:

_****_

Als Voldemorts Attentäter ihn finden flieht Harry suchend nach einem Ort, der ihn auf den Kampf vorbereiten kann. Blutmagie, Zauberstablosemagie, Nekromantie(Totenbeschwörung), Feen, Donnervögel, Dämonen & Vampire. Harry findet die Kraft und die Verbündeten um einen Krieg zu gewinnen.

****

Im Großen und Ganzen geht es darum dass Harry in eine andere gefährlichere Schule geht in der auch magische Geschöpfe unterrichtet werden und dass es dort auch ungewöhnliche Fächer gibt. Er findet ungeahnte Talente, Freunde und Lehrer. Gepaart mit einem sehr gutem Schreibstil, gut ausgearbeiteten Charakteren und einer Unterhaltsamen/ Actionreicher Story, ist es einer der besten fanfictions die ich in meiner Lesekarriere gelesen habe (Und ich hab schon viele gelesen).

****

Ich hoffe ein paar von euch interessiert die Story. Sie wird aber wahrscheinlich noch nicht so schnell rauskommen da die einzelnen Kapitel riesig sind (Ich glaub ich brauch pro Kapitel in etwa 45 mindesten zum lesen, wenn nicht länger). 

**Bis später!**


End file.
